Gin, the Source of Headache
by OnnaMusha
Summary: There's nothing much to do in Hueco Mundo. How does Gin escape his boredom? A series of drabbles about Gin causing mischief and pranking Aizen and other residents of Hueco Mundo.
1. Ink

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.  
A/N: Most of the fics will be short drabbles about Gin causing mischiefs that annoys Aizen and other Hueco Mundo residents like this ^_^**

**.**

**.**

It was a typical morning in Las Noches. Aizen awoke in his room. An early bird he was, the artificial sun he made hadn't even begun to show its face. He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes before proceeding to his bathroom.

He sighed in comfort as warm water started to flow from his head to all over his body. He liked warm showers. Its warmth was really relaxing compared to the cold nature of Hueco Mundo.

After a few philosophical moments in the shower he grabbed a towel and stepped towards the sink which has a huge rectangular mirror hung on the top of it. His hands then searched on the counter, trying to reach a box where he had placed his contacts before he sleep. Of course the world was all blurry to his eyes without that pair of contacts as he had already crushed his thick-framed glasses in that epic moment when he left Soul Society.

But something went terribly wrong as he put his contacts on.

"Gin!" He roared and stumbled awkwardly towards Gin's room, which was located just across the corridor.

"Wake up! Gin! If you dare to replace my contacts solution into ink again I-"

He crashed into a wall.

**.**

**.**

**What do you think? RnR please ^_^**


	2. Carrot-chan

**Disclaimer: Apparently I have to repeat the fact all people had already known that Bleach does not belong to me. O_o**

**.**

**.**

"Yammy, Ichigo and his subordinates have arrived. Aizen-sama summoned all Espadas to the meeting room, please come at once," a voice which appeared to be Ulquiorra's calling him while knocking on his door.

Yammy scratched his back and an enormous, ear-tearing, you-won't-dare-to-smell-it burp erupted as always after taking a nap.

"Pathetic little garbage…" He muttered, referring to Ichigo and his friends who were about to enter Hueco Mundo. "Trying to invade Hueco Mundo and shit…" He rubbed his bald head and kicked the door open.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow as soon as he saw him and he was actually a little bit surprised.

"What?" Yammy questioned Ulquiorra's strange reaction.

"Nothing,"

They then proceeded to the meeting room. The corridors seemed quieter than usual, no clumsy annoying arrancars in sight. Perhaps they're all in the main hall. Then Yammy aburptly stopped his steps.

"What is it?" His higher ranked companion asked without turning his head.

"I heard something, sounds like… A _snicker_ or something," He replied in confusion. His head turned left and right to search the bastard who might be snickering at him.

"Yammy, there's nobody here," Ulquiorra sighed impatiently and continued walking.

Meanwhile on the ceiling, a pair of sly fox eyes was watching them. Hands covering his mouth, trying to control laughter he'd been holding.

.

A few corridors later they arrived at the main hall full of arrancars doing their daily activities there. But much to his confusion, everybody was staring at him. Some of them even giggled and whispered to whomever near them at the moment. His face had reddened in a mixture of anger and shame and he finally exploded.

"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me?" He yelled, his gaze shifted all around the room. All the arrancars had their sights casted downwards, too afraid to enrage the Zero Espada even more. The room suddenly became very quiet as nobody dared to answer. And suddenly he heard a giggle coming from his back. Realizing that it was indeed Gin Ichimaru, he erupted in rage.

"What the hell have you done?" he roared, turning around to the prankster.

The silver-haired ex-shinigami's laughter finally erupted. "Hahahaha! Yammy, you- ahahaha! You look like an overgrown carrot!"

Yammy rushed to a mirror hung on the hall's wall only to realize that his sideburns and ponytail were green. Neon green.

Everybody couldn't contain their laughs anymore while Ulquiorra just sighed pathetically.

"Unfortunately it's permanent! But don't worry, carrot-chan, they will grow- Oops," Gin flash-stepped as quick as possible back to the meeting room to escape the enraged Yammy.

"Pathetics…"

**.**

**.**

**Well, I know this chapter is not that funny… But please tell me what do you think or add suggestions what should Gin do in the next chapter. :D**


	3. Grimmy the Catnip Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! *sulks in the corner*  
A/N: Hey there, readers! Sorry for not updating for a really long time. O_o *dodges flying shoe* My schedule was really hectic back then but now it's over! So here's the update as promised. :3  
And I decided to take XtremeQueen1234's suggestion, hope I you enjoy!**

The sounds of objects clashing and occasional battle cries echoed all over the training room. The room was huge and spacy, but only one living – if hollows were considered as living – creature was inside, slashing his sword against a training dummy in his released form furiously. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings, consumed in his own thoughts. When he had grown tired, he dropped himself on the floor.

"Bah! At this rate I'm not gonna beat that orange haired kid…" Grimmjow stretched his body before falling asleep on the floor without returning into his normal form out of extreme exhaustion.

A few minutes passed, he suddenly woke up due to a tingling sensation he felt on his nose. He inhaled a big gulp of air, only to find a very familiar yet addicting scent which he couldn't figure out the source. He tried looking to his right and left, all around him including his zanpakuto, the training dummies and practically everything inside the training room but no avail. The mysteriously attractive scent was following him everywhere he went. As he turned his head backwards, he noticed some kind of flowery herb was tied on the tip of his tail (his released form has tail).

"What the hell is that…" He lifted his tail higher to pick the herb off his tail. But when the plant was right in front of his face, all he could do was to stare and stare and stare… and stare… and stare.

And stare.

And before he could realize what he was doing, it was a sight that nobody has ever seen before. Grimmjow was running around in a circle, chasing his own tail furiously.

"Must. Get. That. Plant…!" he mumbled while still chasing his tail in no less energy than before. When he somehow was able to swung his tail hard enough to get him closer to it he charged and landed on the ground with his tail on his hand. Laughing insanely, he untied the plant and began caressing it like it was his beloved pet.

"Now you're mine, darling… Come to papa!" He sighed dreamily while hugging the plant, practically sucking as much of its scent his lungs could contain while rolling on the ground.

It was not long until he heard an annoying laugh from the door which turned out to be coming from the last person he wanted to see today.

"Enjoying yer time, eh Grimmy?" He chuckled and walked in with a camcorder on his hand. Grimmjow who already had that plant partially in his mouth quickly spat it to the ground and sonido-ed to Gin's face.

"What…? Are you the one who tied that cursed plant on my tail?" He asked with a low dangerous voice.

"Oh ho… Who would've guessed that our little Grimmy had such a cute reaction to catnips?" He grinned. "Besides, why would ya sleep with yer released form?"

"You bitch! Gimme that camcorder!" Grimmjow tried to snatch the thing from Gin's hand, but he dodged just in time and disappeared into the corridor.

More Aizen's money wasted on training room wall reconstruction.

Grimmjow was sitting in the middle of a dark corridor, rocking back and forth with his arms pushing his legs onto his chest. He would not be able to go to the main hall again for the rest of his life.

In the main hall was a big screen surrounded by curious arrancars and laughing Espada members, playing a video captioned "Grimmy the Catnip Lover".

"Ah, cheer up, Grimmy! I brought ya more catnips!"

"You!"

**Ahahaha what did I just write? O_O  
What do you think? Please review! And you're welcome to give suggestions :3  
**


End file.
